


iv. blame it on me

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 4
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	iv. blame it on me

**day iv: 'blame it on me'**

* * *

"blame it on me."

"what? zuko, what should i blame on you?"

"you saw it!"

"no, i didn't! explain!"

"...you really don't know?"

"no, i don't! obviously!"

"okay. phew. it's fine. don't worry."

"zuko, you literally told me - and i quote - i should 'blame it on you'. of course i'm worried."

"you shouldn't be. it's fine."

"okay, so you should be worried, but you're amazing and you'll be able to deal with it and-"

"zuko."

"-i shouldn't have said anything, forget it, you're awesome and you can manage-"

" _zuko._ "

he stops, and looks at her.

"it'll be fine. i was just messing with you, i know what happened and it'll be _fine_. don't worry."

"...so you're not worried that i accidentally told the whole fire nation that we're engaged?"


End file.
